


In His Heart Forever

by Alexey25, storylover90



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexey25/pseuds/Alexey25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storylover90/pseuds/storylover90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt seeks Yennefer to know what his heart really wants and in the way, he learns that his one time ward Cirilla is back and the Wild Hunt is pursuing her. He knows that he loves Triss but the lingering feelings regarding Yennefer confuses him. Will he able to get past this feelings or he will end up with Yennefer or Triss or no one? Sequel to Heart of a Witcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Heart Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: At last I am here. Phew! New story. I need reviews regarding this story and chapter. Please take your time and review.
> 
> Note: I am getting reviews about Geralt should be conflicted about his feelings for Yen and Triss. So I would like to say a few words here.
> 
> First of all this storyline isn't following exactly as the game. Overall theme is same but there are some changes.
> 
> Geralt's feelings for Triss is stronger here. He knows here who he loves but his lingering feelings for Yen is stopping him from approaching Triss. You should read the prequel first which will help you understand.
> 
> And Guest's please make an account in fanfiction so I can reply. It's free.
> 
> P.S: Thanks to Alexey25.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky illuminating the land beneath it. But the forest was so thick, that even the moonlight couldn't pierce it's darkness. The area was silent except some occasional growls from the animals living there. Everything was peaceful, as far it seemed. The silence and peace didn't last as rapid footsteps could be heard inside the darkness of the forest. _Someone was running._ Within a few seconds an young girl came running out from the darkness of the forest panting heavily but she didn't stop running. It was pretty obvious that she was exhausted and almost out of breath. She fell on her knees and took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. The girl had ashen hair on her head which was tied in a small bun behind her head and a long scar on her left cheek. The most fascinating thing was that, she had a shining sword on her back. With her features she looks both powerful and beautiful. Even the scar on her cheek couldn't lessen her beauty. She turned her head towards the forest as more sounds could be heard coming from the forest, sounds of horse's hooves. She didn't waste anytime. The girl rose on her feet immediately and started to run again.

Then the most unearthly thing happened to the forest and it's surrounding areas. The entire land got covered with snow and frost within a matter of seconds and piercing the darkness of the forest, many riders came out, at least fifty of them. All of them were clad in black armor, including their horses. The horses were all pitch black and the riders sitting on their back were huge. A low hiss came out from the riders. The girl stopped running and turned around to face them. Seeing the girl not running anymore two riders climbed down from their horses and made their way towards her with their leader's instruction. They reached near her and extended their hands to grab her, but they only caught thin air as the girl disappeared from there in a blast of bright light. The leader of the riders slowly climbed down from his horse and walked towards the two riders who failed to capture the girl. He beheaded them with a single stroke of his huge sword in the blink of an eye. Then he looked up towards the sky and muttered in a demonic voice, "You can't run away from us forever, _Zirael._ "

[==]

**_VIZIMA, THE ROYAL CHAMBERS..._ **

Emhyr var Emreis was sitting on his throne with concern on his face. He kept thinking about his daughter whom he didn't saw in years.

"Your Majesty!" Emhyr looked towards his chamberlain hearing his voice.

"Summon her." Emhyr ordered.

"As you wish your Majesty." The chamberlain bowed and left.

After few moments the door to the left of the throne of Emhyr opened and came in a woman with unearthly beauty and with striking violet eyes. Her raven hairs were hanging loose on her back and she was dressed completely in white and black garments. Anyone who stood near her could smell the scent of lilac and gooseberries that came from her body. She bowed to Emhyr and looked up with questioning eyes.

"How far did your search progressed, sorceress?" Emhyr asked.

"I am afraid, I am not successful, Your Majesty. I tried to find her with magic. But it is only getting her into more danger than she already is in. The Wild Hunt can easily track my magic and find her in no time and if they could get their hands on her, I don't know what they will do to her." The woman replied.

"I don't need to hear your failures, only results. So, what do you suggest we do?" Emhyr said as he rubbed his chin and stared at her.

"My advise is that we should search her in traditional method." She replied.

"We don't have men with such capability and it may take forever." Emhyr shot back.

"Forgive me your Majesty. But I know someone who can help." She again replied calmly.

"Who is it?" The emperor asked.

"The best tracker I know of. Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf."

"Witcher... It better be good _Yennefer of Vengerberg,_ otherwise you know the consequences. I don't like your idea but… anything to save my daughter. You are dismissed." Emhyr replied and it was evident from his tone that he was not too happy about the idea of the Witcher tracking down her daughter.

Yennefer bowed and retired to her chamber. She immediately took a parchment and wrote a letter addressing Geralt, telling him that they need to meet soon in the village of Willoughby. The sorceress was about to fold the parchment but she paused. She reopened the parchment and added a small note at the end of it. _I hope to see you soon, my White Wolf._ She thought, with a smile on her face.

[==]

**_TEMERIA, ROAD TO WHITE ORCHARD…._ **

Geralt slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight fell on his face waking him up from his slumber.

He sat up to find that Vesemir is already up and feeding the horses. When Vesemir saw that Geralt is awake he slowly came towards him and said, "It's dawn already and time for us to move."

"Mhm." Geralt replied in his usual manner.

"You're twisting and turning at the night, bad dream?" Vesemir asked, although he already knew about whom it was, because Geralt mumbled the name sometimes while he slept.

"Mmhmm. That day when we parted...is haunting me for months." Geralt muttered with a sour face.

"Don't torture yourself Wolf, she's all right. You'll find Triss and then…"

"Let's not talk about it now alright? We have to go." Geralt said sharply.

"Wait. Show me the letter from Yennefer, might have overlooked some hint in there."

"Didn't overlook anything. We were meant to meet in Willoughby - that's what she wrote. Meanwhile one army or another burned the village to the ground. All we can do is follow her trail, so…." Geralt was stopped by Vesemir from talking further.

"Stop talking for a minute and give me the letter." Geralt handed him the letter. "Well, how about that! It does smell of lilac and gooseberries." The old witcher smirked slightly.

"You were gonna read it, not sniff it." Geralt replied, annoyed.

" _We must meet. Soon…. Willoughby, near Vizima…._ Hm, nothing else to guide us there." Vesemir murmured. Then his eyes fell on the small note at the end of the letter. "What's this postscript? _I still have the unicorn_?" Vesemir asked curios.

"That's private. Very private." Geralt replied uncomfortably.

"A-ha…. I understand. Least I think I do. Maybe not entirely, but…. perhaps that's for the best." Vesemir shook his head knowingly.

"Back on topic. How's it look - how far behind Yennefer are we?"

"Two, three days… Trail's fresh. But it looks like it leads towards the main road. Could be muddled there." Vesemir replied. Suddenly Geralt's hand shot to the hilt of the sword on his back hearing a sound coming from nearby.

"Wait. Hear that?" He asked with a side long glance at Vesemir.

"Hmm."

"I hear it. I smell it. _Ghouls._ " Geralt said pulling out his sword from his back. As the words left his mouth, they saw six ghouls approaching.

"Travelling with you never gets boring." Vesemir commented swinging his sword and killing a ghoul. Geralt didn't reply but swiftly beheaded a ghoul after dodging its attack. Soon the ghouls died by the blades of the Witchers.

"Of course. When armies pass, necrophages follow. Let's go before any more show up." Vesemir said while climbing on his horse-back and signalling Geralt to follow him. Geralt whistled for Roach as his mare came to him and licked his face affectionately. Geralt patted her neck smiling a little, then climbed on Roach's back and followed Vesemir.

"War's not exactly going our way." Vesemir spoke while they ride on horses side by side.

"We have a side?" Geralt asked with his eyebrows raised.

"The Northern Realms."

"Radovid's Realms, don't you mean? Temeria and Aedirn are no more." Geralt said as he stared at the burned village, close to the road.

"Radovid is pledged to restore the old borders - soon as he wins the war."

"I don't think his win will improve here anything if only make things worse. "

"What do you prefer? Nilfgaard?"

"I do not prefer any of them. But you just look at this burned village. Temeria what it was before, there never will be again. Either Redania or Nilfgaard." Geralt said, as they moved along the road.

[==]

**_SOME TIME LATER…_ **

"Help me! Help!" The two Witchers heard someone crying for help. They urged their horses to run more quickly. After few moments they saw a cart on the road and a man was underneath it, screaming for help as the mare that was pulling the cart was killed by a Griffin and the monster was eating the horse just beside the cart. Both the Witchers quickly climbed down from their horses letting their horse run away to a safe place. Geralt ran at the Griffin with his sword in his hand. The Griffin looked up and saw him charging. It immediately took flight, escaping from the Witcher's strike by mere inches. It flew away a few meters in the sky, then suddenly turned around and dived towards the two Witchers. Geralt dived away from its path but Vesemir wasn't lucky. His shoulder got wounded by the large talons of the Griffin. It flew up in the sky and turned around to dive again as before. But this time it had no intention of attacking them, instead it picked up the entire horse in its large talons and flew away. Seeing the monster is gone, Geralt sheathed his blade.

"Is it… Is it gone?" The man asked fearfully from under the cart.

"Yeah. Come out!" Geralt said.

"Gods, that was close! I was sure I'd end up like my mare." The man said, still shaking in fear.

"Provided you got lucky." Vesemir said calmly as he was holding his wounded shoulder.

"Your horse died quickly. But Griffins like to toy with their prey. Eat it, alive, piece by piece." Geralt supplied.

"Ahh-ha. You'd…. you'd like a reward. I suppose?" The man asked.

Geralt shook his head negatively, "You don't owe us anything. You were in need, we helped."

The man looked surprised and said with respect and gratefulness in his tone, "And they call Witchers heartless. Say they won't lift a finger without pay."

"They also say mice are born of rotting straw." Geralt shrugged letting the man know, it was no big deal. He turned his head towards Vesemir, "Back to the trail?"

"Like I said - leads to the main road and ends there. Muddled." Vesemir replied.

The man listened to the Witchers' conversation and asked, "You seek someone?"

"Yes, a woman, medium height, long, black hair. Seen anyone like that?" Geralt asked.

"No. But… There's an inn here in White Orchard. Sole one around. Gets it share of travelers, perhaps you'll learn something there. Besides, the innkeep is my cousin. Tell her Bram sent you, she will treat you like family." Bram answered.

 _Family_. That word hit Geralt in a way he never imagined. He knew being a Witcher he will probably die by some monsters hand. But since falling in love with a certain red-haired sorceress rose a desire within him to have a family with her and _Ciri._ Since then, he wanted to grow old with her and die normally with her and Ciri by his side and not at the hand of the monsters. But he knew his dream is impossible now, because after what he did with her, she would never forgive him, nor that he deserves her forgiveness because he did the most sinful thing, _destroying the very woman's heart who loved him more than anything else in this world._ She poured her heart to him and he just broke it into pieces. Not only that he crushed her hope and dreams and he had no right to do that but he did.

"Not a bad idea… Especially since that wound needs cleaning." Geralt said trying to calm himself from the sorrow he was feeling inside.

"Bah! Beast barely grazed me. But sure… Could use a good tye. Nice and cool, you know, straight from a cellar?" Vesemir said simply trying to lighten the mood because he saw Geralt flinched when he heard the word 'Family' and getting himself into brooding. Vesemir observed Geralt's eyes became distant. He knew what Geralt is thinking about from the expression on his face.

"Geralt… what happened?" Vesemir asked as they started moving towards the inn.

Geralt didn't say anything and he cursed himself for showing that much emotion on his face only because of a simple word. _That's not true, you idiot and you know it. That word is more important to you than you are ready to accept._ His inner self said to him. Not wanting Vesemir to worry about him he tried to switch the subject.

"So.. a Griffin this close to a village? Strange." Geralt said.

"My thoughts exactly. In a forest or the mountains, sure, but here? And near the main road?"

"Maybe it's the war. Corpses everywhere, the stench of blood, burnt flesh… Drives monsters crazy sometimes." Geralt replied.

"Men too." Vesemir shot back calmly. He continued, "And don't try to avoid my question Geralt. You thinking about her again?"

"Mhm." Geralt mumbled.

"Why are you getting depressed? You will find her and then everything will be fine." Vesemir tried to soothe his companion.

"I still feel guilty. For what I did to her, she won't forgive me ever and I don't deserve her forgiveness either." Geralt replied with sad eyes.

"I am not telling what you did with her was right but it was necessary. After you deal with the Wish of the Djinn, go back to her and tell her everything. Believe me, she will understand and forgive you immediately because I saw unimaginable love for you in her eyes." Vesemir tried to lessen his worry.

"I..I don't know."

"Everything will be alright Wolf, you'll see." Vesemir continued, "We need to watch ourselves in White Orchard. And we should leave as soon as we learn anything." Geralt only nodded in approval.

[==]

The inn at the White Orchard was crowded with many people. People sat there drinking, talking or relaxing after a long journey. The door of the inn opened and two Witchers stepped inside the inn. The two Witcher's presence made the inn silence for few moments as all people stopped whatever they were doing and gawked at the Witchers.

Geralt and Vesemir ignored the looks of the people and moved towards the inmate. As they passed by the tables one man commented, "I will not drink with weevil-arsed freaks." Geralt stopped and gave the man a death glare but didn't say anything.

"Beg your pardon for those thugs." The innkeeper who was an elderly woman pleaded.

"No need. We are used to it." Vesemir shrugged.

"Folkes are jumpy around here. Armies just passed through, now a Griffin is prowling about….." The elderly woman informed them.

"Mhm. Already had the pleasure." Geralt said.

"Anything I can help you with, Master Witchers?"

"We need some supplies and need to stay here for few hours." Vesemir answered.

"We ran into your kinsman, Bram." Geralt added.

"Bram? How is he?" The woman asked anxiously.

"Alive. Sends his regards." Geralt replied.

"Master Witchers, here are your food and drinks. Anything else you need?"

"Looking for a woman. Raven-haired, violet eyes. Dresses in black and white. Riding in from Willoughby. And, uh, strange as it sounds - lilac and gooseberries might have smelled that." Geralt said.

"I have not seen nor smelt such a lady. Believe me, I'd remember."

"Yeah. Especially hard to forget this one." Vesemir added.

"Plenty of travellers about, though, folk from all over. Might be worth your while to ask after her." The woman said.

"Thanks. For everything." Geralt said gently.

The two Witchers turned around to find a table, when the woman called them from behind, "Master Witchers, would you be of a mind to kill the Griffin? Beast is a scourge on our land. Only killed livestock at first,but it's got a taste for human flesh of late. We are afeared to set foot outdoors."

"If someone will pay us, won't say no." Geralt replied while Vesemir managed to find an empty table and sat there already tending to the wound on his left shoulder.

"You need help?" Geralt asked as he stared at the bleeding wound.

"Please. I am not decrepit yet." Vesemir replied.

"Alright. Then I will ask about Yennefer, maybe someone saw something."

"Mhm. Just remember - we'd rather not draw any attention. We are not welcome here."

[==]

**_LOCATION: NOVIGRAD_ **

"Dandelion how is your business?" Zoltan asked after entering Dandelion's inn.

"Same as usual, nothing new or exciting. You know, sometimes it gets boring here." Dandelion replied annoyingly while tapping his quill on the table.

"Suppose so. By the way where is Triss? Haven't seen her for the last few days." Zoltan asked curiously.

"She didn't came here for the last few days. Last time Triss came here, she told me that she was busy in making sure that her fellow mages were safe from the Witch Hunters of Radovid." Dandelion replied.

"The situation is critical in Novigrad as of now. I told her to leave Novigrad but she won't listen." Zoltan huffed and folded his hands over his chest.

"She is too stubborn, exactly like someone we know very well." Dandelion shrugged.

"Ah-a! Speaking of Geralt, have you heard anything from him?"

"No! He didn't send me a single letter. Probably busy running after Yennefer like a dog as he used to or spending time with her in bed." Dandelion shot back angrily.

"Dandelion….. " Zoltan tried to say something but was quickly intervened by his friend.

"Please! Don't say anything! You didn't saw Triss, when she arrived here from Kaer Morhen. She was practically a wreck. I let her stay in one of the room upstairs. She remained behind closed doors day and night, not eating, not talking, and just crying there all the time. She didn't let anyone inside the room nor did she came out for two days, since she came here. I pried on her door at night and heard her sobbing and cursing herself for being a fool." Dandelion said then took a deep breath. "I feel sorry for the girl."

"Why did she thought that she was a fool?" Zoltan asked scratching his beard.

"Why wouldn't she? She let herself believe that Geralt won't leave her side ever, even for Yennefer." Dandelion paused and took a sip from his drink and continued, "I saw love in her eyes, Zoltan, and it was for a single man only."

"So, Geralt is running after Yennefer again, after what he and Triss had?" Zoltan asked.

"It seems likely. I can't think of any other reason for Triss's heartbreak although she didn't told me anything clearly. I asked her numerous times but she avoided my questions every time. I only hope that Geralt don't regret in the future because of what he did."

"So, what did she say, I mean after she calmed down a bit?"

"Nothing important. She wasn't the same anymore. The smiling, laughing and blushing Triss is no more. She was like a living corpse. She looked like as if someone drained her soul from her body and kept her alive soulless." Dandelion looked down towards the drink in his hand absentmindedly. He added softly, "Geralt broke her heart into tiny pieces, Zoltan. Her emotions were... Well it's better if I do not speak in details. It was like, just now she is angry and the next time she is crying. Seeing one of my best friends in so much pain... it hurts me. I could only imagine the pain she is still going through."

"I know, I also saw her. She was distant, quiet, always looked lost and the smile that always remained on her face is gone. Haven't seen her smiling till she came here." Zoltan said sadly.

Dandelion nodded in reply and took another sip from his drink. "But something confuses me Zoltan."

"What is that?" Zoltan raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know but how Geralt could push away Triss from his life because... I saw the same level of adoration in Geralt's eyes which I saw every time in Triss' eyes."

"Isn't it obvious? Yennefer!" Zoltan huffed.

"No. There must be more to this. Either Triss isn't telling us deliberately or she doesn't know herself."

"Maybe you are right. If Geralt loved her the way you are saying, he wouldn't have pushed her away after regaining his memory, even for Yennefer."

"Hmph. But we can never be sure until Geralt tells us why he pushed her away. But..." Dandelion was about to say more, but he stopped when his eyes fell on someone standing behind Zoltan. "Priscilla!" He exclaimed in joy. "When did you return?" He asked eagerly standing up. His eyes were shining in relief. Priscilla smiled back at them, particularly Dandelion. Zoltan noticed the exchange and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I returned a few moments ago. How are you Dandelion, Zoltan?" She asked with a smile.

"I am doing quite well... as well as one can be when the war is going on. How was your journey?" Zoltan asked.

"It was fantastic. I enjoyed the path so much. Want to go there again." She replied. "By the way, what were the two of you talking about until I arrived?"

"We were talking about our friend, the sorceress Triss Merigold." Dandelion replied.

"Triss Merigold? When will you introduce me to her, Dandelion?" Priscilla asked excitedly. She heard many tales about the sorceress of Maribor and her lover Witcher Geralt of Rivia. Hearing about the sorceress she easily realized that the sorceress is a wonderful person and Priscilla don't know the reason but she felt an urge to meet Triss Merigold.

"Not anytime soon. She was here a few days ago but she left and haven't come back ever since. And I don't even know she's alive or not, seeing what is happening in the city…" Dandelion shook his head, then said quietly. "Besides she isn't the same person anymore who she used to be."

"Why?" Priscilla asked eagerly.

"This is a very complicated matter. I don't know the entire thing myself." Dandelion said.

"Well tell me as much you know. Make me understand." She said with annoyance.

"It's a very long tale. Make yourselves comfortable." Dandelion said to both Zoltan and Priscilla knowing that Zoltan also wanted to hear what happened a few months ago. Dandelion sat down on his chair. Priscilla and Zoltan followed his action. After they were comfortable, Dandelion begin the tale of the White Wolf and his sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor.

Hearing some part of the story, Priscilla stopped Dandelion, "Wait. Did you just say that the statue of Cymoril and her lover magically turned itself into Geralt and Triss' statue? Are you serious?" Priscilla asked in disbelief.

"It's true, I saw it with my own eyes." Zoltan said and Priscilla's eyes widened more in shock.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Then she smiled at the thought of two people loving each other so much without any purpose. _That's true love._ In that moment she wanted a certain someone to love her like that. But it is unfortunate that the man she loves is too blind or dense to realize her love for him. She stopped thinking about him and urged Dandelion to continue his story. At the end of the story Priscilla had tears in her eyes.

"This is so sad and unfair. She didn't deserved it." Priscilla said while rubbing away the tears from her eyes.

"She didn't." Both Dandelion and Zoltan agreed.

Priscilla was so overwhelmed with emotion that she asked Dandelion bluntly, "I am going to my room. You have anything else to say to me?" Priscilla asked hopefully.

"No. Nothing right now. Why?" Dandelion asked obliviously.

"Nothing. Forget that I even asked." Priscilla shot back angrily and stormed away thinking how dense someone can be.

"What did I do?" Dandelion asked Zoltan, totally confused.

"You are pretty dense my friend. Don't worry you will realize it very soon." Zoltan chuckled.

"Hmph!" Dandelion lowered his head on the table mostly confused about Priscilla's reaction and irritated at Zoltan's teasing. "Go away Zoltan!" Dandelion said annoyed.

"Alright." Zoltan replied with laughter and left from there.

[==]

**_WHITE ORCHARD: INN_ **

Geralt started asking people in the inn about Yennefer. Most of the people wasn't ready to talk with him. However after sometime he managed to discover that Yennefer was seen riding across the village but where she went remained unknown. Geralt questioned all the people in the inn except one man - a tall bald man sitting alone in a table. Geralt sat down on the stranger's opposite side, facing him.

"I am looking for a woman." Geralt said.

"Ahh. Like everyone." The stranger said, amused.

"Not like everyone, and not just any woman. She smells of lilac and gooseberries, dresses in black and white."

"Hm. Have a drink. It will lift your spirits."

"Not in the mood. Can we cut to the chase? You saw her or not?" Geralt said, a little bit annoyed.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg?" The stranger asked taking Geralt completely by surprise.

"Never mentioned her name." Geralt enquired.

"Yet you described her perfectly. And once I hear something, I never forget. Can't help it." He shrugged.

"How do you know Yennefer?"

"What a question. Master Dandelion's ballads, of course. The only way a humble merchant might hope to rub against greatness. Unless, that is, he's as lucky as I am."

"And runs into a very patient Witcher?" Geralt asked impatiently.

"Into Geralt of Rivia, himself. The Butcher of Blaviken." The stranger again surprised Geralt.

"Recognize me from Master Dandelion's ballads, too?" Geralt asked with suspicion.

"To your health." The stranger said and gulped down his entire drink avoiding Geralt's question.

"What do you do? Who are you?" The Witcher asked getting more and more suspicious. His instincts were telling him that the man sitting on his opposite side is dangerous.

"A mangy vagrant. Gaunter O'Dimm, at your service." The stranger said and bowed.

"Vagrant - that a profession now?"

"Ah. Once a merchant of mirrors. The madding crowd dabbed me Master Mirror, or the Man of Glass." He replied as he twisted a glass in his hand.

"So you have seen Yennefer?"

"Before you appeared, it never occurred to me that might have been Yennefer. Who would've thought..."

"Get to the point." Geralt stopped his blabbering.

"A Nilfgaardian scout from the local garrison saw her. At their camp. She rode in there - dark of night, black and white, gooseberries and... yes, I know. Had a terse exchange with the garrison Commander and raced off."

"Where to?"

"I am not omniscient. Ask the garrison Commander."

"Thank you." Geralt said, stood up from his seat and turned away to leave. But Gaunter's next sentence stopped him dead in his tracks, "I also saw, Triss Merigold of Maribor." Geralt instantly turned back towards the man, his face showing the emotion he was feeling at that moment.

"Where did you saw her?" Geralt asked eagerly.

"Deepest apologies, but I must ask. Is this about love?"

"None of your damn business. Get to the point. Where did you saw her?" Geralt asked angrily, running out of patience. He could hear his own heart beating rapidly inside his chest, just at the mere mention of her name.

Gaunter looked into Geralt's eyes and grinned subtly. "Yes, as a vagrant I deserve no explanation. Back to the point as you said, I saw her near Novigrad a few months ago. Easily recognised her because of her red hair and beauty. Not many woman have red hair and doubt anyone else have that kind of beauty." Geralt's eyes narrowed in determination to find Triss.

"Thank you, a lot." He said calmly to Gaunter.

"Farewell Geralt, maybe we'll meet again...someday."

[==]

**_NOVIGRAD_ **

Two hooded men were standing inside the dark alley of the streets of Novigrad. They were hidden from watchful eyes by the darkness of the alley. They looked poor, like beggars. Their clothes were dirty and torn at many places. They were standing on the streets in naked feet, and their gaze were on the soldiers, clad in blue armor. The soldiers were dragging a man and a woman out from their house.

The man seemed to be beaten badly as he was almost unconscious and had numerous wounds on his body. The woman was crying heavily with her gaze on the unconscious man.

"Please. Please. Have mercy on us." The woman begged to the soldiers.

"Shut up!" One of the soldier slugged her across the face splitting her lips. They bound her hands, legs and mouth tightly. The wounded man lay on the ground motionless. Silent tears were running down from the woman's eyes.

"Is he dead?" The Commander asked his men.

"I will see, Commander." One of the soldier answered. He approached the man lying on the ground and kicked him hard in his stomach. The man didn't reacted against the blow he received.

"It seems, he is dead." The soldier said turning around the body of the dead man with his leg.

Desperately, the woman tried to reach for the dead man, but she was met with a hard kick in her belly. She tried to breathe with difficulty, as the gag hindered her breathing. The woman curled her body and cried silently.

"Good work Marbo." Said the soldier, who seemed to be the leader, as his armor was a little different from the other soldiers. Then he turned towards the helpless woman lying, tied on the ground. Silent tears were still running down her face as she realized the man whom she loved, is dead.

"Now it's time to take care of you, whore. But before we end your life, why don't we allow ourselves some pleasure, since we have a whore at our mercy?" The commander said evilly.

The woman's eyes widened, realizing what is about to happen to her. She shook her head rapidly side to side with her eyes closed. The soldiers cheered at their commander's offer. Receiving the Commander's signal, two soldiers carried the woman back inside the house and threw her on a bed. She tried to free herself desperately but failed. Still she tried but failed again and again. One of the two soldiers remained inside the room and the other one left. Finally, the Commander entered the room with an evil smile on his face.

"Our duties won't allow us time to get some pleasures. But today we got that opportunity which we will use very well." He gave another evil smile to the woman. Watching her frightened eyes, he bent down to whisper in her ears, "We will fuck you until you die. You asked for mercy, I gave you that. You will die from extreme pleasure and you won't be able to find a better way to die." Her eyes widened more and she struggled desperately to free herself. The commander grabbed her throat tightly to stop her movements, "You don't have a choice whore. So lay still." The commander signalled the soldier inside the room to untie her legs and mouth and then leave the room. The soldier did as he was ordered and left the room.

The commander lifted her clothes above her waist and spread her legs forcefully. She tried to prevent him but he was too strong for her. He undid his pants and positioned himself. The woman again tried to prevent him but her efforts were futile. She screamed when he forced himself inside her in one swift motion.

In the streets the two hooded men were still standing in the shadows keeping their eyes on the soldiers from the dark corner of the streets. They could realize what was going on inside the house but they were powerless to prevent it. A few minutes later the Commander exited the house still fastening his belt around his waist. Then the soldiers entered the house one by one in turns. The mysterious men looked at each other helplessly since they couldn't do anything to save that woman. Almost an hour later the soldiers carried the woman's limp, dead body from inside the house. Blood were dripping from the corner of her lips, face bruised, clothes torn apart and the entire lower portion of her body was covered in blood.

"These two have been taken care of. But the most dangerous one still remains. Triss Merigold." The commander said to his men.

"Merigold! She's sweet thing, maybe when we will get her in dimeritium, we can satisfy ourselves and she can please us far better than anyone else." The other soldier added with evil grin on his face.

The two mysterious men saw and heard enough and slowly sneaked away from there. They came to a halt at a safe distance away from that place.

"Our master and the sorceress should know about this." One of the men said.

"Indeed. Let's not waste any time." The other one agreed.

/

When Geralt exited the inn he found his path blocked by the goons he saw earlier in the inn.

"Don't want your kind here, freak." One if the goons said.

"Wouldn't want to stay long, anyway." Geralt replied calmly.

"Maybe not. And maybe you'll stay forever." Another goon threatened.

Geralt's eyes narrowed as he said. "I doubt it."

"Fuck off." Said another one of the goons and attacked Geralt with his fist raised.

Geralt dodged his attack easily and countered with a vicious upper-cut of his own knocking the man out cold. Another one charged at him with a scream but Geralt merely stepped aside and his head got smashed into the inn's wall. He crumpled to the ground unconscious. The last one threw a punch at Geralt. Geralt ducked down and kicked him between his legs. The goon howled in pain and fell to the ground and kept on thrashing on the ground trying to overcome the sudden overwhelming pain he was feeling at his manhood. Geralt stepped past them and climbed on Roche's back and left the inn.

[==]

**_SOMETIME LATER AT THE NILFGAARDIAN GARRISON_ **

Geralt dismounted from his mare and surveyed his surroundings. In appearance, it was an old ruined Fort, which barely stood in one piece. The Witcher climbed the stairs and came face to face with the two guards blocking the gate of the garrison.

"Military camp. No locals allowed without the express consent of the garrison commander." The guards said.

"I look like a local to you?" Geralt asked.

"You look like trouble." One of the guards spoke.

"Dead wrong. I make trouble go away. I am a Witcher."

"A Witcher….? Captain Peter Saar Gwynleve is in the tower. Turn right, past the gate."

Geralt nodded and head towards the tower as he was told by the guards. There he found the Captain talking with a peasant about grains supply to the Nilfgaardians. Geralt waited patiently for the peasant to leave.

The Captain turned his attention on Geralt when the peasant left, "I summoned only the ealdorman and the smith, Willis - but it is said he is a dwarf. You are too tall to be him."

"Very perceptive of you. Geralt of Rivia. Witcher." Geralt introduced himself.

"A vatt'ghern. This explains why I did not hear your footsteps. What do you seek here?"

"Yennefer of Vengerberg. Where was she headed?"

"This is a military secret." The Captain looked at him and frowned.

"Haven't thrown me out yet. Haven't called the guards. So go ahead - what's your price?"

"There is a griffin in the area. Slay it, and then I shall see what I can do."

"Why do you care about this griffin?" Geralt asked curios.

"Because I care about people." Geralt almost snorted hearing the Captain's answer but he restrained himself. The Captain continued, "The beast already killed ten already. Including a few of my men." _So that's the real reason,_ Geralt thought. The Captain turned around from Geralt with his hand behind his back. His gaze on the outstretched land, "To hunt it, I would need to mobilize the entire garrison, comb the woods, organize a battle. Simply impossible."

"Too big a hassle, right?" Geralt asked.

"No. Too high a risk. I cannot disperse my forces. Temeria's army we have crushed, but its common folk remain, ready to answer a call to arms. So as to this griffin, I can sit on my hands or hire a professional." The Captain replied.

"It's a deal. Some questions before I start. Know where the griffin has its lair?" The Witcher folded his arms on his chest as he asked for information.

"It kept to the Vulpine Woods at first. I sent a patrol there, five young men. A hunter found them two days on. I only recognized because they wore our plate. Since then, the griffin has grown bold. Attacks in villages, fields, on the main road."

"Meaning it's abandoned its lair. Gonna have to set a trap." Geralt muttered to himself.

"I judge from your tone this will not be easy. What do you require?" Captain Peter asked.

"I will need a bait, a specific herb - buckthorn. Scent should lure the griffin from ten miles off."

"Buck… buckthorn? I do not know this. But I am not yet fluent in the Common tongue. Go to Tomira, an herbalist. She lives near the crossroads. She will aid you."

"Need more information about this griffin. Its sex, why it's abandoned its lair." The Witcher said and shook his head.

"Shall I bring you witnesses?"

"They won't say anything I don't already know. I need to go where your men died, look around. What's the name of the hunter who found them?"

"Mislav. He has a hut south of the village, very near the wood. Helpful fellow. A little strange, though." The Captain replied.

"Tomira and Mislav. Thanks." Geralt said sharply and turned to leave.

"Good hunting to you."

[==]

**_SOME TIME LATER AT THE HERBALIST'S HUT…_ **

"Sorry for the intrusion. Bad time?" Geralt greeted the herbalist.

"Not at all. Hand me the beggartick. It's the….." She replied without away from her table on which she was working with some herbs. Geralt handed her the beggartick before she finished her sentence. That got her attention.

"...red bloom. Well, well, one versed in herbs." She said.

"Probably saying too much… but I know a bit for instance, that beggartick is poisonous." Geralt said.

"In large doses. Small ones soothe pain and bring forth pleasant dreams. Which is all I can hope to do for her." She said looking towards a young woman lying on a bench. Her mid-section was covered in bandages and she was groaning in pain.

"Griffin do that to her?" Geralt asked staring at the wounded woman.

"To Lena? Yes. Attacked her at night. She was walking in the woods. Poor girl."

"At night… through the woods? In wartime? Why she was there?" Geralt asked curiously.

"Meeting a boy. The young, you know… do foolish things for love. Wounds are healing, but she will die. Blood is pooling in her skull. Nothing my brews can do to help."

"Hmm the young is not so different from adults in this." Geralt mumbled, then continued. "Could try to help her with one of my potions. Swallow can heal internal hemorrhages…. but Witcher's potions aren't exactly for humans."

"She'll die as it is. She have no other choice." Tomira said sadly.

"Yes. A peaceful death, soothed by your concoctions. If I give her swallow and something goes wrong, the whole village will hear her screams."

"I understand. Do as you will."

Geralt frowned as he knew that he will again have to make a hard choice, but with the potion there is at least minimal chance she will survive. And without the potion will die definitely. "Here." He decided and handed her the potion. "And looking for buckthorn. Know if it grows anywhere around here?"

"Mhm. Bottom of the river, where the channels is widest. But you do know that once out of the water….."

"...it'll stink worse than a week-old carcass? Counting on it." Geralt finished for her.

"Sorry for my curiosity, what is a Witcher doing in White Orchard?"

"I am hunting the griffin." The witcher replied.

"I was thinking…. A few years ago we had trouble, drowners under the bridge. Whole village had to pitch in for a Witcher. Who now can afford the bounty on a Griffin's head?"

"Captain Peter Saar… something, something."

"Ah. Good to know the Black Ones are looking out for our welfare." Tomira nodded.

"Nilfgaard values one thing - order. Griffin's disturbing that, it's gotta go."

"Yes. First they'll tend to the monsters, then to the folk."

"Not from here, are you? Lot of bitterness in you. Too much for someone who's spent her life in a hut in the middle of nowhere." Geralt said.

"And you are in a hurry. Elsewise you'd not use bait, just wait for the griffin to attack again."

Geralt was a little bit surprised and he admired the woman's intelligence. "Believe we could have an interesting conversation."

"But, why did you choose to give Lena the potion knowing that it could be fatal to her health?" Tomira said curiously.

"It was better than doing nothing."

She smiled, "I like you Witcher. You are a good man."

"So what's your story?" Geralt asked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms on his chest.

"A sad one. Do you know the Temple of Melitele in Ellander?" She asked, her eyes turned a little sad remembering her past.

"Do I know it? Can't remember how many times I have been there, how many times Mother Nenneke stitched me up."

"We must have missed each other. I studied to become a healer under Mother Nenneke. Hm… I was eighteen when they took me in. An age at which teachings interest one far less than love. There was a boy - Goslav. He'd bare his chest to work. The novices couldn't keep their eyes off him - tripped over their own feet, dropped things. I left the temple for him. We passed a lovely summer together, and then he left." She said with her eyes closed and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She continued, "Nenneke refused to take me back. My parents uttered not a word, gave me a travel cloak and a small coin pouch. I struggled long to find a place where I'd feel safe, needed. Until I finally arrived here. End of story."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to return the painful memories...I know what is it." Geralt said quietly and the woman nodded to him. "Take care of yourself Tomira and one day you will find your true love. Farewell and thanks for the information." _Believe me, because I had found true love and lost it. Now, there is almost no hope to get her back.._

"Farewell Witcher. Thank you for everything and good luck on the path." Tomira replied with a gentle smile.

Outside her hut Geralt tried to control his emotions. What is happening to him, he was never like this before. He is letting his emotions getting the better of him and that could cost him. But he couldn't help himself, when he thought about her heartbreaking face when she left Kaer Morhen. Geralt pushed those memories away and concentrated himself on the task in his hand and climbed on his horse' back to get the buckthorn from under the river and meet Mislav..

[==]

**_THE HUNTER'S HUT, NEAR THE WOODS….._ **

"Anyone home?" Geralt called, while knocking on the door of the hut. No one answered. Geralt realized that Mislav is not at home. Now he need to track him down. _And where he is?_ He sighed. The smell of the buckthorn is really bothering him… well it always bothered him and more so because of his sensitive nose. He found Mislav's track on the road and followed it. He found the hunter in the jungle crouching behind a bush with bow and arrow in his hand.

"You Mislav?" Geralt asked him. Instead of answering him he told Geralt not to make noises and indicated him towards a pack of Wild dogs feeding on a dead man's body a few feet away.

"Wolves? No - wild dogs." Geralt said to him.

"Yes, more than dangerous than wolves because wolves hunt to fill their bellies. Wild dogs kill for sport." The hunter replied.

"Just like humans." Geralt sighed and shook his head.

"Aye, they've learned much from us. Why not cruelty, too?"

"I'm hunting bigger game. The Nilfgaardians the griffin killed - where'd you find them?"

"Ah. I see….. You a Witcher? That monster slayer they was talking about in the village?" Mislav said as he turned his gaze on Geralt.

"Mhm."

"I'll show you, sure. But, er, I gotta kill those mutts before they hurt someone. Will you help? That is, if you don't mind blunting your silver blades on them." The hunter said as he was preparing his weapon.

"Sure. Griffin's not going anywhere."

"No, dogs might, though. So, step careful, now. Come on."

"These dogs have been a problem for a while now?" Geralt asked.

"Since the war started. Soldier on the march, he'll stop to rape a woman, strangle her, kill her man for a chuckle, and even butcher a cow. But a dog? A kicking passing, no more. So these stray mutts form packs. They're gaunt, guts stuck to their spines, covered in scabies…. but they just won't die. Cause they are clever. More so than foxes. And they hate men something fierce." The hunter explained but stopped abruptly.

"Too late. They attacked another one." Mislav said watching the wild dogs feeding on a man's body.

"Time to end this terror." Geralt said pulling out his sword and he attacked the wild dogs. With Mislav's help he killed all the dogs within no time. Mislav seemed to recognise the dead man's body. When Geralt asked him about it he revealed that once he was a Lord's hunter and Mislav loved the Lord's son. Obviously that didn't end well, as the Lord discarded Mislav from his castle and his son hanged himself to death. Hearing his story Geralt felt pity for the man.

"I am sorry." Geralt said.

"Ah, ancient history now." He said casually. "I was to show you where I found the Nilfgaardians. Come."

Mislav showed Geralt the place of the attack and left wishing him good luck in his hunt. From there Geralt found out that the Nilfgaardians had camped there. After searching for a moment he find a footprint leaving that place and headed towards the hills. He followed it carefully. Finally when he climbed over the hill he discovered a dead griffin's body. From examining it he came to the conclusion that it was a female royal griffin and the Nilfgaardians somehow sneaked on it and killed it. Since the griffins mate when they are young. It all explained why the male griffin was so aggressive, it hunted the Nilfgaardians in the forest first then started attacking the other areas. When he was done examining the site he decided to go back to the inn to talk with Vesemir and lay a trap.

[==]

**_LATER, AT THE INN_ **

"Yes? What is it Wolf?" Vesemir asked as Geralt approached him.

"Got good news and bad news. Good news first - Captain of the Nilfgaardian garrison knows where Yennefer went."

"And the bad news is that we have to kill the griffin for him." Vesemir finished for him.

"Mhm."

"What else could he want from two Witchers? Go on, tell me what you know."

"Griffin abandoned its lair. Gotta make a lure, set a trap." Geralt said.

"And how's that going?"

"Got the buckthorn."

"Oughta work like a charm. Powerful scent." Vesemir said as he sniffed the specific smell.

"More like a stench." Geralt said disgusted. He continued, "Learned some things. It's a male, had its nest in the Vulpine Woods. The Nilfgaardians burned the woods down, killed its mate, smashed their eggs - thought they'd fixed things."

"Hm. It's always the same. Instead of sending a professional, they try to do it themselves, only end up making matter worse. Well, hm. Fine, if everything's ready we can get to work." The old witcher said.

"Yeah. No point in waiting. I am ready. But first, we need a good spot to ambush it."

"During this time I'm picked one out already. Other side of the stream - there's fields and a grove. Plenty of room and far enough so no one'll get in our way." Vesemir pointed to the place.

"Good. Meet you there."

"Wait! Are you alright Wolf? The hunt can be hard, you sure you're ready?" Vesemir asked as he placed his hand on Geralt's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Geralt replied, but Vesemir noticed it wasn't true.

On his way to the field Geralt met Bram again just a few steps away from the inn. He already set up his store and started his business.

"People say all kinds of things about Witchers, but I've always known yours to be an honorable guild." Bram praised Geralt.

"I see that you have managed to salvage some goods."

"Yes, but I await the repair of my wagon. As time passes, my losses grow. Do you need something? I'll let it go half-free." He offered. Geralt did bought some things for himself and he paid Bram double the price he asked for.

"What? Why are you paying me double?" Bram asked.

"I am not. I am merely paying you the original price." Geralt replied.

Bram smiled. "You are an unusual Witcher and a very unusual man. Men don't pass away an opportunity when they get one, but you…."

Geralt cut him off, "It wasn't fair buy things from you at half-price. You are already suffering a lot. So there is nothing unusual about me paying the full price."

"May god's bless you Witcher and help you in every step." Bram blessed the Witcher.

"Farewell. Take care." Geralt said and left.

[==]

**_SOMETIME LATER_ **

"A stream, amber waves of grain…. charming place. Perfect for an ambush." Geralt greeted Vesemir in the field.

"I know how to choose them." Vesemir shrugged.

"So, ready?" Geralt asked as he quickly checked his weapons.

"Let's start. Wind is good, bait's scent will spread quickly."

They both set up the bait carefully and hid themselves in the bush and waited for the griffin to arrive. Vesemir handed him a crossbow which he won at card games. Geralt jested with him which he shrugged off.

Moments later, Geralt realized that once again he was falling into his thoughts, so he decided to talk with Vesemir. "So, tell me… once we find Yennefer, what'll you do? Got your eye on a contract?"

"No, I have other plans. I'll go to Kaer Morhen."

"A little early to settle in for the winter." Geralt remarked.

"Snows are a way off, yes…. and that's what worries me. Nilfgaards crossed the Pontar in the east. Puts them maybe a week's march from Kaer Morhen. If they reach the valley before snows can cover the passes…. well, we need to cover our tracks, hide our paths. Speaking of winter, and wintering - think you'll come this year?"

Geralt leaned his head down and responded with sadness in his voice. "Maybe. Don't know really. If I could find her and she agrees. Got a lead, she was seen near Novigrad. And it also depends on what the will happen to me once the Djinn's magic breaks."

"That's hardly a lead." Vesemir said understandingly.

"It's better than nothing."

"What you told me then when we talked. I know which woman you love and with whom you will be in the future."

"I wish if it was only that easy." Geralt sighed, Vesemir just patted him on the shoulder.

Then they heard sounds of huge wings and the cry of a monster. The griffin has arrived. "Hear that? It's close." Vesemir said in a low voice. Then they saw the beast landing on the field near the bait.

"Let's go give it a warm welcome." Geralt said as he drew his sword.

They both ran with their silver swords in hands at the griffin. But it took flight once it saw them. It turned back in midair and dived with its claws outstretched. Vesemir and Geralt dived away from its path. After missing its target it tried to escape but Geralt was ready for that. He shot a bolt at the griffin from his crossbow bringing it down on the ground. _This thing works well_.Geralt thought as he managed to damage its wings badly so it couldn't take flight again. The two Witchers managed to take out the downed griffin without any difficulty.

"Take the griffin's head to the Black Ones, I'll ready our horses."

Geralt nodded and rode away to the garrison to meet the Captain with the griffin's head.

[==]

**_AT THE GARRISON_ **

"What do you want?" The Captain said pissed off as he was angry because the peasant he was talking with earlier had supplied rotten grains.

"Fulfilled my end of the bargain. Your turn. Where'd Yennefer go?" Geralt asked.

"To Vizima."

"She was a day's ride from here the whole time, under my nose? Might've said so." The Witcher said angrily.

"Yes, I might have. But you wouldn't have killed the griffin. Tit for tat."

Geralt turned away to leave but the Captain stopped him.

"We are not done. It's yours." The Captain said offering him a pouch of gold. "I would not want you to say that you were inadequately compensated." Geralt watched the Captain over his shoulder and strode off from there. There was no way he would take the coins from the Black One's after what they did to _her_. Everytime he remembers her tortured state he feels and overwhelming anger and an urge to kill all the Nilfgaards in his sight but he didn't. So before the things get more… complicated he walked away from there.

[==]

**_AT THE INN…._ **

"Yennefer is in Vizima. Got a few friends there, so….." Geralt said but Vesemir didn't answer. He looked up with curious eyes and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Look around trouble brewing." Vesemir replied indicating the goons Geralt encountered just outside the inn a few hours ago.

"Then, we should leave immediately." Geralt said getting up.

Suddenly a quarrel started between the owner of the inn and a younger woman. Vesemir tried to stop the fight but the goons got involved. Geralt got really angry this time.

"Get out! All of you." Geralt warned the goons in a cold voice but they merely shrugged it off and took out their weapons. As a result a small fight started and the goons lay dead in no time at the hands of the Witchers. The old woman requested the Witcher's to get away and never come back. They listened and stepped outside the inn to find their path blocked by the soldiers of Nilfgaards. From behind them a woman stepped forward, with long raven hair, violet eyes and dressed completely in black and white. Seeing the woman, Geralt's eyes widened and something inside him started to change. He immediately felt an attraction towards this woman. He only managed to say, "Ye… Yen? How?"

[==]

**_NOVIGRAD_ **

Triss Merigold sat in front of a mirror in her room, twirling a lock of her red hair between her fingers absent mindedly while numerous thoughts were running inside her mind. She needed a plan to get her fellow mages out from Novigrad somehow but the Witch Hunter' already killed many of her friends. Those who left, are hiding somewhere in the city. She knew that she was in far more danger than others but her concern was to get her friends to safety. Some of the members of the Lodge are also abducted and they are missing for some time now. It was obvious that they would be on the Witch Hunter's priority list since all those months ago they got themselves involved in assassination of kings. Even those like her who were not involved into anything at all are also being hunter by them. The situation is Novigrad is far worse in recent days, than she ever imagined. The Witch Hunters are also targeting people who are in any way related to the mages. That was the reason behind cutting her ties with her dear friends even when they are so close to each other. She couldn't let her friends or anyone suffer because of her, she won't allow it, ever. Now she cut her ties with her friends she is relieved with the thought that they are safe without her.

But, for now, she needed someone's help desperately. Francis Bedlam, offered to keep the mages hidden in exchange of her help with which she immediately agreed. But keeping the mages hidden in the very city of Novigrad is not a solution. How long will they stay hidden in here? The Witch Hunters are bound to discover their hidden place at one time and when they finds the mages what the mages can do? Nothing. They will die a painful and miserable death at their hands. The mages need to get away from Novigrad somehow. That's why needed someone beside her, supporting her in every step. She needs him badly and just not for his help but to see him one last time with her own eyes since she doesn't know whether she will survive this massacre or not. She will die with more pain if she couldn't see him one last time before she dies.

As she was thinking about him, her eyes fell on the blackened Rose of Remembrance lying on the table in front of her. She picked it up and old memories came back rushing in her mind. She remembered how he offered her the rose, completely taking her by surprise and next his heartfelt confession regarding his love for her. He told her that he loves her like no one else and promised her to stay by her side always and later how they made love repeatedly inside the elven bath. As the days passed her heart begin to believe that he is hers, forever, although her mind knew that wasn't likely. But between the war of her mind and heart, her heart won against her better judgement and she wholeheartedly believed that he will leave her never, even for Yen. But how wrong she was. She remembered him telling her that he needed to find Yennefer on his own and pushing her away and crushing her hopes, dreams, fantasies and hearts into dust. He tried to say something but she never listened because at that time she couldn't afford to stay there and watch him leaving her for Yennefer. When she was about to leave Kaer Morhen, she saw him looking at her with pain and regret in his eyes. Of course she didn't blame for, she blamed herself for being such an idiot because she knew eventually he would leave her one day and she always told herself that.

Now she needed him, more than ever but not just for herself but to save some innocent lives. He is the only one capable of helping her. But he isn't here and he isn't coming back to her either. He is with Yennefer at Kaer Morhen or somewhere else, spending some time together, kissing making love... Making love. That's it with the image of them being intimate brought a rage to her body which she couldn't describe and she punched the mirror in anger, frustration and sadness. She did more damage to her hand than she did to the mirror. She supposed the physical pain is good for her now because it will help her to not think about him, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his hair, his lips... his entire body and everything else about him. As she was allergic to magic she couldn't heal the wound on her hand magically... she wouldn't have done it even she wasn't allergic to magic because she wanted to feel the pain desperately. But she saw that her hands were bleeding rapidly, so she wrapped her hand with a bandage.

While she was tending to her wound she heard someone coming up the stairs. She immediately got alerted and prepared to defend herself. She relaxed when she saw who it was. The stranger's face was covered with a scarf except his eyes. She recognised the man immediately seeing his eyes as one of Francis' men. The man seemed to be out of breath as he stood panting at her doorsteps. Triss immediately stood up from her seat with concern on her face because she could realize something is seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked eagerly when the man seemed to catch his breath. He looked downwards as if he was ashamed of himself instead of answering her. He finally opened his mouth after few seconds, "I am afraid that I have some grave news, Lady Merigold."

"What... happened?"

"The last two mages who hid themselves in that partly ruined house just at the edge of the city is dead. Killed by Witch Hunters. The woman..." The man paused as he couldn't tell her about the horrible fate of the dead sorceress.

"The woman... what about her?" Triss asked.

"No... no she is not. They raped her and killed her... And I couldn't do anything to help her."

Triss faltered in her steps as she heard about her friend's fate. Her face turned furious. The warmth that was always present in her eyes was now replaced by anger and fury.

"There is more..." The man said.

"Go on." She replied coldly.

"Our men have overheard the Witch Hunter's conversation, the same one who killed the mages. The Commander was talking with laughter. He said while the woman was dying, she said that _'He will die very soon, sooner than he think and his death approaches in the form of a Wolf.'_ " He explained.

That got Triss surprised and she was taken aback, some part in hope and relief. Her breathing increased rapidly and she felt the familiar feeling in her heart, like during those times when he was around. Few moments ago she was feeling helpless now she got her strength back again. Still she had to make sure. She didn't want to get her hope up.

"Did you say a 'Wolf'?" Triss wanted to make sure.

"Yes, a Wolf. But this seemed to be ridiculous..." The man answered.

"No it's not. It's true." Triss interrupted. _He is coming. He is coming. He will come and end this._ She thought with relief. She continued, "Yes the woman was a Seer and a mage. A rare one. As I heard from others, her prediction always comes true." Triss answered. _I hope it's true._

"But Lady Merigold, we don't have much time. The Witch Hunters were able to your location. They can come here anytime." He was about to say more but stopped at the sound of several footsteps downstairs. "They are here."

"Hurry. You escape through that balcony over there. I will teleport myself to Putrid Grove. Go! Go!" Triss urged him to escape indicating the balcony at the back of her flat. The man immediately escaped through the balcony. Triss murmured some spells under her breath, teleporting her necessary things to Putrid Grove. She turned around at the sound of her door crashing down. The Witch Hunters have arrived.

"Triss Merigold of Maribor. Any last wish before you die?" The Commander sneered.

"I am not going to die. At least not today. But I want to give you a last piece of advice before I leave." Triss answered coldly.

"You aren't leaving. But I am willing to hear what you are about to say." The Commander said sarcastically and laughed. His men joined him in laughter.

Triss didn't answer but opened a portal. Realizing the sorceress is about to escape, he ordered his men to attack and quickly bind her with dimeritium but Triss blasted them away with a single spell. "Fools. Dimeritium now!" He roared and with his signal more soldiers arrived.

"Laugh all you can and maybe enjoy the little time you have left in your life. I will see how much you can love when the death will knock on your door because your death is coming. The Wolf is coming for you, beware, Menge." Then she quickly entered the portal and disappeared from there leaving them fuming in anger. The Witch Hunters also left following their leader. But no one saw in the middle of the chaos that, the rose that was dead and blackened for months gave a faint glow.

[==]

**_WHITE ORCHARD_ **

"Ye… Yen? How? How did you find us?" Geralt asked.

"I received a report. About a Witcher who'd appeared in White Orchard. I knew it was you. Looking for me. I might've waited until you found me, but….. You know me. Patience has never been my strong suit." Yennefer answered.

' _Do I know you? Do I? I don't know that myself.'_ Geralt thought. Watching Geralt isn't talking Yennefer broke the silence, "It's good to see you, Geralt. I'd even embrace you…. were you not covered in blood."

' _Triss wouldn't have cared whether I was covered in blood or filth and even smell worse than a buckthorn. I know her better than anyone else after staying with her for more than a year but Yen after all these years you are still a mystery to me and you are with the Nilfgaardians who hurt Triss."_ Geralt thought.

"Sorry…. Wasn't expecting to see you. To be honest, this isn't at all how I imagined we'd met." Geralt answered truthfully.

"How did you imagine it?" She asked.

Before Geralt could answer, Vesemir beat him to it, "He didn't imagine you'd have a Nilfgaardian escort. Don't get me wrong, Yennefer. I'm glad to see you…. but I do think you owe us an explanation."

Yennefer shifted her eyes on Vesemir and said coldly. "And I shall provide it… in Vizima. Ready your horses."

"We could talk here in the inn, now." Geralt demanded.

"Sorry. I must say no. You see, someone awaits you in Vizima. Someone who doesn't like to be kept waiting. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis…. or, to those on more intimate terms with him, the White Flame dancing on the Graves of His Foes."

"Doubt I number among that group. Far as I remember, last time we saw each other, he wanted to kill me." Geralt countered.

"Well, now he wishes to make you an offer." Yen said.

"The kind one can't refuse?"

"I didn't. Though I could have." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Guess I'm willing to hear him out." Geralt said as he shook his head.

"The Emperor will be honoured, I am sure." Yennefer jested a little.

Geralt turned to his mentor and asked "What about you?"

"I am going in the opposite direction. I somehow doubt the emperor's invitation mentioned me. Besides, I've got things to do at Kaer Morhen, remember?" Vesemir replied.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks for your help, Vesemir. See you soon." Geralt said and nodded.

"You don't have to thank me Wolf. Good luck on your path and you know…..." Vesemir smiled as Geralt reached out and they grabbed each other's forearm.

Yennefer stared with her hands on her hips. "How's your horse? Swift?"

"One of the best. Why do you ask?" Geralt raised his eyebrows.

"We will see. I'd like to go back behind some thick city walls. As soon as possible."

They bid Vesemir goodbye and started riding towards Vizima. They rode in silence for a while until Geralt broke it, "You know… had a dream about you recently."

Yennefer turned looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She expected to see him smirking, that he always did, that was one of the way he flirted with her. But she saw there was no mischievousness in his eyes and he wasn't even looking at her. From the moment she met him, she realized he was a little cold which is unusual for him because he always talked and looked at her with affection and warmth.

"And….?" She asked impatiently.

Geralt was about to answer but stopped when the weather suddenly changed and snow started to fall. They could hear sounds of several horses running behind them. Yennefer immediately realized that they are in great danger. She looked behind and saw that several riders in black armor was riding towards them with their weapons in hands.

"Ride! Now!" She shouted.

They urged their horses to run faster but the Wild Hunt was faster. They caught up to the Nilfgaardian soldiers who were escorting them in no time and finished them off. Only Geralt and Yennefer remained. They rode faster than before and quickly crossed a short wooden pool. Yennefer destroyed the pool with her magic preventing the Wild Hunt to follow them. The Black riders stopped in front of the destroyed pool.

"Yennefer, how'd they…?" Geralt asked.

"We shall talk of this tomorrow, alright? After the audience."

[==]

**_VIZIMA, NEXT DAY_ **

Geralt got cleaned and shaved for the audience with the Emperor. The Chamberlain wanted to teach him to bow to Emhyr. Geralt refused, "I don't bow to anyone" ' _And certainly not to the king of the Black ones, who hurt my Triss.'_ But the Chamberlain insisted and won't let him meet Emhyr until he agrees to bow to the emperor and learn the proper _etiquette._ _We shall see._ Geralt thought. The Witcher wore a formal doublet and followed the chamberlain to meet the emperor. He introduced the emperor to Geralt and left following the order of Emhyr.

"Your Imperial Majesty." Geralt greeted.

"So many months at Foltest's court… yet you still haven't mastered the basics of etiquette." Emhyr said.

"Know what they say - can't teach an old wolf new tricks?" Geralt replied.

"Silence." Emhyr ordered. Geralt's eyes narrowed. Does Emhyr thinks that Geralt fears him? If he did he is mistaking and no one can order him around. _Well, except one, but she never ordered him or told him to do anything that he didn't want to. That's one of the reason, why he respected her above all else and he always obeyed her willingly without any hesitation because he knew she always looked after his welfare._

Meanwhile Emhyr continued to speak, "My daughter Cirilla… she's returned, and she's in danger. The Wild Hunt pursues her. You will find her and bring her to me." Now Geralt was totally surprised. His eyes widened. _I was right. That dream was no coincidence. Ciri is in danger, indeed._

"Why me?" Geralt asked as he stared at the picture on the wall depicting a little Ciri.

"You know why. Because she trusts you." Emhyr replied.

"She trusts me, yes. So tell me why you're looking for her. Doubt it's about making up for all those years."

"For reasons of state. As always. Enough of this banter. You'll agree regardless. If for no other reason than because i shall pay you. More than you customarily receive for a contract. Considerably more." Emhyr said.

Geralt's eyes immediately narrowed in anger. "Save your generosity for those whose homes your armies have razed. I am doing this only for Ciri. Not for gold." _The little Witcheress, my daughter._

"Your motives do not interest me. Only results. Yennefer will tell you the rest." He paused. "This audience is finished. Mererid!" The chamberlain entered the room. "Take him to the sorceress." Emhyr ordered.

[==]

**_FEW MINUTES LATER_ **

"Geralt! That tunic - you look positively smashing." Yennefer praised.

"This things doesn't suit me. I am dying to take it off." Geralt replied trying to fix his clothes.

"I'd consider that a proposition under different circumstances…. one I might have taken you up on. But we've matters to attend to." Yennefer flirted but she saw there was no humor in his eyes.

"I didn't mean anything like that." Geralt replied seriously. Yennefer was a bit shocked at his coldness as he never talked with her like that.

She broke the tension, "Now do you understand why I'm at Emhyr's court?"

"Mhm. And seems we're in the same boat, now. _Ciri._ "

Yennefer showed him a recent picture of Ciri, "Look - that's more or less what she looks like now, or so our agents claim. Our little witcheress grown into a young lady."

"How about that… she's grown up." Geralt said looking at the picture. He missed his daughter and regrets that he can't see her now.

"It's been years since you trained together at Kaer Morhen. A great deal has changed."

 _That time at Kaer Morhen, there was Triss with me and Ciri. Remember how I spent the time with them. Happier times._ His mind drifted to the past, but moments later he managed to say. "Emhyr said the Wild Hunt is after her. I'd find that hard to believe - before what happened yesterday. How did they track us down?"

"Because of me. You see… I've spent months searching for Ciri. Using locating spells, haruspicy, geomancy, anything, really. I knew the Wild hunt might sense it, perhaps even find me, but… I thought I'd tricked them."

"Well, guess you were wrong." Geralt said.

"Hm. I've sensed them on my trail, for some time. If not for you and Emhyr's soldiers, they'd have gotten what they were after. I can't risk another encounter like that. It's time to put away the magic, turn to more traditional methods… to the best tracker I know. You must find her Geralt before The Wild Hunt does." Yennefer explained.

"What do they want from Ciri?"

"I've got no clue. It must be about the Elder Blood, her gift."

"So, where Ciri's been seen exactly?" Geralt asked.

"In two places - Velen and Novigrad. The trail in Velen is most promising. You should make that your first stop. Ask for a certain merchant named Hendrik at the inn at the Crossroads. One of the emperor's agents, he should get in touch with you."

"And Novigrad?"

"All we have in Novigrad are unconfirmed reports, rumors. But there you will have the help of our mutual acquaintance. _Triss Merigold._ Apparently she's got a cozy flat on the main square." Yennefer replied reluctantly.

Geralt's heart started to race. _So, it's true, she is in Novigrad. That man indeed told the truth. Now I know where to search for her._ Yennefer didn't missed the expression that run through he his face even he composed himself quickly and schooled his expression and said, "Sure she will be delighted to see me. What about you? What will you do?"

"I shall sail for Skellige. There was a magic explosion there recently, blew half a forest down. I believe this had something to do with Ciri. I'll be in Kaer Trolde. Join me there once you've learned something." She paused and said with restrained anger in her voice, "And I am sure Triss Merigold will be more than delighted to see you." She shot back.

Geralt didn't reply. Yennefer watched him for some moment. _What did she did to him? Did she put some spell on him?_ She thought.

"Well, I must leave now. I will see you at Skellige." Geralt replied emotionlessly.

"Wait." She stopped him and leaned towards him to kiss him on his lips but he turned his head away and let her kiss him on his cheek at the last moment. Yennefer's expression turned cold but she didn't say anything. "Well good luck, Geralt. Until we meet again."

"Farewell, Yen. We need to talk about something important when we will meet in Skellige." He said and left without giving Yennefer a chance to say something in return. The sorceress just stood there confused.

After leaving Yennefer Geralt got his armor and weapons back. He didn't waste any time. He immediately left Vizima and rode towards the inn at the crossroads in search of his daughter.


End file.
